


I will always be here for you

by Skye_UwU



Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting, Crying, Fluff, Late Night Calls, Light Angst, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, matsukawa is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Hanamaki is not happy, but Matsun safes the night
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985410
Kudos: 16





	I will always be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I start thinking I might love Matsun, well. ANyways that's the last work for @matsuhanaweeks prompts, and it's for 'I'll always be here for you' well, I don't think I did too well, but anyway, I hope you like it<3

I picked up the phone which showed my boyfriend's name on the screen. Why the hell would he call me at... I looked at the Alarm... 4 am. 

“Hiro. Everything okay?” I just heard a loud sob. “Are you home?” I asked since the first question was pretty much answered “Y...yes.” I stood up. “What happened?” “I... I don't really know. I don't know why I called you.” 

“That's fine.” I slipped into my shoes. At normal speed, I would take five minutes to his house, but running maybe 2. “You can hang up...” “No. I can't.” I heard him sob again. It kinda hurt my heart. “Isn't it weird that all I could think about was calling you?” “No... 'm your bf after all,” I said kinda out of breath. 

Then I ringed the doorbell. “Babe... I gotta hang up.” He whispered. “Fine. Love you.” I hung up, waiting half a minute for him to open the door. 

His eyes hung on my shoes, which he apparently recognized. He just fell around my neck. “You shouldn't have.” I pulled him up, making him clung around my waist. I kissed his cheek softly. I dropped him on the couch falling next to him. “I won't call you the next time, but ii just needed someone...” “It's fine. I'll always be there for you.” He kissed me again. “Stay the night?” “Of course.” He snuggled up against me. “Sleep well.” I just nod. “You too, doll.”


End file.
